Fidel's Musings
by JaneMarplePT
Summary: Just a small episode tag for s03e08. What did Fidel think after knowing Humphrey's secret?


Hi everyone! Let me start with an explanation. I have been a big fan of this TV show from day one and I absolutely loved Richard Poole's character and Ben Miller's interpretation. When I first read on the net that Ben Miller was to leave the show I was utterly shocked and disappointed! I thought this change would totally ruin the show. Not only was the best character to exit, but he was to be replaced by no other than Kris Marshall! As I'm not british, the only time I had seen Kris was in "Love Actually" where he played a very stupid character in a very stupid storyline. My opinion of him was not great, to say the least! However, I thought the TV show deserved a chance.

This is the part where you die-hard Richard Poole fans will probably crucify me: I have to admit that I liked it! The writers were very clever in creating a character that was different enough from Richard as not to upset fans but like him in the important things, such as his intelligence and ability to be a great detective. Kris Marshall proved himself a good actor and definitely not too goofy or silly as I half expected him too. I ended up enjoying this show as much as ever!

With this being said, I decided to honor this new version of a great show with a small story.

(Sorry for the long introduction!) Hope you enjoy and I would love to get reviews…. Even bad ones!

**Fidel's musings**

The Saint Marie Royal Police Force had a tradition of sorts. Whenever they finished a case they would get together and share a relaxing drink.

As usual the team was out in Catherine's bar celebrating the successful end of the last case. Who could have believed that a quiet retirement home could be the setting for a jealousy caused murder!? Again they had been able to arrest the murderer. In this happy mood they all drank and enjoyed themselves. In a moment in which Fidel and the Chief had been left alone on the table, Humphrey Goodman had decided to share his secret with Fidel: He was in love with Camille!

After that conversation had taken place the others had returned to the table and Fidel had sat back, temporarily not participating in the conversation and thinking about what he had just heard.

This revelation had been quite a surprise for him. Not the content of it actually. It wasn't such a big surprise that Humphrey was in love with Camille. Being an observant man Fidel had already noticed that the way Humphrey talked and looked at Camille was filled with admiration and affection. It wasn't that surprising that he had fallen in love. After being left by his wife and living in a completely different place it was only natural that he should have noticed and developed feelings for the very attractive, nice and smart Detective Sargent. No, Fidel hadn't found that surprising at all.

What he had found surprising was that Humphrey had decided to confide this secret in him! It was not like they were close enough for such a disclosure. Now that Fidel had the time to think about it he understood why he did it. Humphrey had probably felt the need to confide in someone. And with all the emotional turmoil that his wife's visit had brought and the few drinks he had already had this night, such a confession may have been easier to make.

As all these thoughts were crossing Fidel's mind Camille burst out in laughter. Catherine had in the meantime left the table in order to attend to other customers and Dwayne had left the table to strike up a conversation with a couple of tourists. Humphrey was telling funny stories about his University student times and Camille kept laughing. Fidel had to admit that Humphrey could be really funny when he wanted. He was also rather funny when he didn't want to, of course. The way he kept slipping or almost falling in the oddest moments could be quite funny...

And Camille seemed to agree with Fidel by the way she was laughing.

Fidel was left wondering: could Camille return Humphrey's feelings? Could she love him back?

Fidel knew that she had loved Richard Poole. In the almost 2 years that Richard had lived on that island he and Camille had grown rather close. Neither of them had made Fidel their confident but he knew that their feelings towards each other were way beyond the level of friendship. Would they ever had made the leap to a relationship? Fidel thought they would have. In fact, on those last few weeks before Richard's death Fidel had noticed that he was trying to find ways to spend more time with her and to relax more around her. Then that fatal encounter with the ice pick had ended his life. Fidel took another swig at his beer and said a silent prayer for Richard Poole. The man had definitely not deserved his demise…

And Camille had been so distraught! While they investigated Richard's murder she had made an effort to be professional and to keep it together, but after that case had finished there had been several bad weeks for her.

Fidel had been afraid that, due to her sorrow she wouldn't easily accept the new Chief, but again Camille had been professional and the fact that Humphrey had solved Richard's case had made her grateful towards him.

Still it was lucky that after Richard's case the team had spent almost two months without any serious or complicated cases. This had given Camille time to mend. And Humphrey had shown he was thoughtful and sensitive and had been extra careful not to impose his presence on her. So that she wouldn't feel like he was trying to replace someone that he must have understood had been more than just a colleague. So when the team was called on to investigate the murder that had occurred in the movie set Camille didn't seem to have a problem with accepting Humphrey's leadership.

In fact Fidel had thought at the time that the two of them had made a pretty good team.

And now? Almost 10 months had passed since Humphrey's arrival to the island. Fidel had noticed that Camille and him had been spending some time together and she definitely seemed to find him funny and interesting. Could she fall in love with him?

Fidel hoped she would. On the almost three years that Fidel had come to know and work with Camille he had come to think of her as a good friend and he thought she deserved to be happy.

Humphrey Goodman had proved to be a nice, sensitive, intelligent man and Fidel had also come to like him. Richard Poole had left big shoes to fill, but Fidel had to admit that this new chief had certainly filled them!

Fidel was brought back from his thoughts by Camille's voice:

"Shall we dance, Fidel? This song is one of my favorites."

"Oh, no. Thank you, Camille, but I should be getting back home. Juliet will worry if I stay out too late". As he said this he got up to leave.

The other two also got up.

Camille then turned to Humphrey smiling and said:

"Well, looks like you're my partner!"

Humphrey looked a bit embarrassed, but took her hand and said:

"I'm not at your dancing level, but I will at least try not to step on your toes!"

They both smiled and moved to join the other dancing couples.

Fidel watched them for a few minutes before leaving the bar and smiled.

Yes, this could be the beginning of something good for both of them.


End file.
